El Viaje de un Shinobi: Cambiado el Destino
by L.K. Roussel
Summary: El mundo ninja es un mundo cruel y más aún si nadie hace nada para cambiarlo. Solo una persona lograra este cometido haciendo que el mundo shinobi tiemble con su idea de cambio, con su idea de paz pero no la tendrá fácil. Un viaje en el cual se verá adentrado en los secretos del mundo shinobi e inclusive de la propia humanidad.


**Capitulo 01: Final Para Un Comienzo.**

 _"Basta con que un hombre odie a otro para que el odio vaya corriendo hasta la humanidad entera"_

 _(Jean Paul Sartre)_

* * *

Esto se situará en el día en que nuestro protagonista favorito Naruto Uzumaki reprobó el examen de la academia. La historia que todos ya nos sabemos. Mizuki le dice a Naruto sobre la otra forma de graduarse, que trata de tomar el pergamino de los Hokage como a la vez, aprender un Jutsu de este. Solo para que esa misma noche el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi diera la indicación a los chunnin y jounin de buscar a Naruto junto con el Pergamino de técnicas prohibidas, no mucho tiempo después de reponerse de la tonta técnica, el "sexy no Jutsu" de Naruto con la cual cayó.

Tras la búsqueda, Iruka encuentra a Naruto en el bosque. Solo para verlo fatigado por haber entrenado una técnica del pergamino, razón por el cual Naruto digiera que ahora podría ser ninja y le confesara que Mizuki le dijo sobre esta prueba.

Solo para que el susodicho apareciera, diciéndoles la verdad sobre sus intenciones, culpar a Naruto de robo, matarlo y quedarse con el pergamino sin que nadie sepa. Ahora conociendo sus verdaderas intenciones tendré que matarlos a ambos; inmediatamente lanza un ataque de kunais, cuyo objetivo principal del ataque es Naruto.

Al punto de casi lograr su objetivo Mizuki, Iruka se lanza aventando a Naruto a un lado para recibir él las Kunais, las cuales se incrustan en su cuerpo dejándolo herido. Mizuki al ver esto, le dice lo torpe que es al proteger a ese fenómeno.

Sin más, busca ahora romper la unión que Iruka y Naruto poseen, revelándole la verdad a este último sobre el odio que le tienen en la aldea y el decreto que se dictó hace 12 años, ya confesada la verdad, espera haber roto la confianza de Naruto hacia Iruka, tratando de ahorrarse batirse con dos oponentes y facilitarle más sus planes.

Muchos se preguntaran que es lo que cambia, bueno, ya sabiendo lo anterior, lo siguiente, es el punto en donde cambia historia, donde cambia todo completamente.

— Y ahora que sabes la verdad ¡Que harás Zorro de nueve colas! — Dijo Mizuki con un tremendo odio y alegría mientras veía la cara de desconcierto de Naruto. — Y bien qué te parece, todos te odian, incluso tú querido profesor desde el fondo de su ser te detesta. —

Tras la horrible revelación y la conmoción por saber esto, por la reacción de la circunstancia, Naruto expulsa un poco de chakra del Kyubi. Preocupando a Iruka porque ahora sabía la verdad, ahora temía cual será la actitud de su alumno con la aldea y su futuro.

— (¡Porque! Porque a mí me tenía que pasar esto. Es por esto que nadie quiere estar conmigo, es por esto que no puedo ser un ninja. Es acaso que nunca seré feliz mientras tenga a ese Demonio en mi interior) — pensaba Naruto recordando todo los malos momentos que había vivido en la Aldea desde temprana edad. Sabiendo esta verdad que le ocultaron todo este tiempo, ya no podría tener una vida normal como la cual hubiera soñado. Nada sería normal otra vez para él. En ese instante que se dejaba caer por tan horrible situación escucha la voz de Iruka sensei tratando de llamar su atención.

— No, lo escuches Naruto. Tal vez sea cierto que tengas sellado al Zorro de nueve colas pero date cuenta que tú no eres el, tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, unos de mis apreciados estudiantes y por muy cierto que este Mizuki. Yo, no te odio a ti, nunca lo haría a pesar de todas las travesuras, bromas y demás canalladas que haces; se que tú serás un gran Ninja en el futuro, y que tarde o temprano todos te verán con otros ojos. — dijo Iruka seriamente a Naruto tratando de sacarlo en ese trance que lo mantuvo de rodillas deseando no existir.

Naruto después de escuchar las palabras de Iruka por un momento dudo. Aunque entendió que no estaba solo como él estaba pensado, que su sueño podría hacerse realidad y lo más importante que su querido sensei lo observaba como Naruto y no como el Zorro de nueve colas como las demás personas lo veían.

— ¡Qué bello Iruka! No me hagas reír. Tú y yo sabemos que él, es el responsable de que se liberara el Zorro. En fin, ya revelado la verdad y el corto tiempo que tengo los mataré a ambos, así podre obtener el pergamino de una vez por todas. — dijo Mizuki al preparar su Suprimen apuntando a Naruto. — ¡Hasta la vista niño demonio! —

Y así fue como Mizuki le aventó la shuriken gigante a Naruto, el cual no pudo hacer un movimiento para esquivarlo; cerró los ojos al pensar en el impacto que tendría sobre su cuerpo. Sangre, fue lo que lo que le salpicó en su rostro, solo para ver como Iruka lo protegía con su cuerpo. Algo que no imagino Iruka fue que esta se clavara muy profunda, casi atravesándolo salpicandole de sangre a Naruto, dejándolo sorprendido por ser protegido por su profesor.

— Naruto... Trata de escapar y llévate el pergamino contigo, si encuentras algún jounin explícale cómo está la situación. Una cosa más, Nunca te des por vencido, ese es tu fuerte y nunca lo debes de olvidar. Ahora escapa lo más rápido que puedas, te daré algo de tiempo — le dijo Iruka a Naruto mientras sentía como se le escapa cada segundo de vida por la fatal herida. Se levanto como pudo y gritó — ¡AHORA! —

Al instante Naruto corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. En ese momento Mizuki iba ir tras de Naruto pero fue sorprendido por la misma shuriken Gigante que iba directamente hacia él, logrando esquivar saltando hacia otra rama, en el preciso momento varias Kunais iba a por él. No obstante las esquivo todas solo para recibir un ataque de Shuriken voladoras, que al igual esquivo pero con mucha dificultad.

Solo para ser sorprendido por una patada dirigida a su estómago para después recibir un golpe en el rostro, todo esto por parte de Iruka que a pesar de tener múltiples heridas y una de gravedad que impedía moverse, aun así con todo el dolor y la pérdida de sangre estaba dispuesto a proteger a su estudiante. Mizuki no lo podía creer, aunque no le importo, solo que ahora mataría a Iruka primero antes que a Naruto.

Ninguno dijo nada, el hablar seria pérdida de tiempo valioso para ambos. Fue entonces que Mizuki le arroja la otra shuriken Gigante que cargaba directamente a Iruka, este con Kunai en mano está dispuesto a repeler el objeto punzo cortante que viene con rapidez. En ese instante la shuriken se vuelve cinco, sorprendiendolo, repele una, dos, pero las demás se clavan en cabeza, tórax y Hombro.

Esto saca una sonrisa a Mizuki de lo fácil que fue, al ver como cae el cuerpo de Iruka sin vida. Solo para que explotara en unos segundos revelando un tronco. Eso hace que se ponga atento ante cualquier movimiento o ataque que surja pero su tiempo de reacción fue muy lenta, ya que ahora tenía una Kunai rosándole su cuello con la firme intención de cortarle el cuello al menor movimiento que haga.

— Aquí acaba todo Mizuki. — contesta Iruka con determinación, deslizando el objeto punzo cortante sobre la garganta de su ex compañero, solo para escuchar por último una estruendosa carcajada.

—Tienes razón, aquí acaba... para ti. — respondió Mizuki, desapareciendo en una nube de humo revelando el mismo truco utilizado por Iruka.

— ¡MUERE! Iruka. — dijo en voz alta Mizuki, al momento de salir velozmente de entre los arbustos para dar un ataque certero, clavando su kunai por la espalda, directo al corazón.

En ese momento sentía que todo acaba para él, al punto de desfallecer; tenía que detenerlo como fuera al demente de su ex compañero. En eso trata de hacer agarre aferrándose a él, sin importar la extrema pérdida de sangre y el objeto punzo cortante que aún se encontraba en su interior, destrozando su corazón tenía que acabarlo o aunque fuera detenerlo un poco, hasta que Naruto encontrará ayuda.

— No te dejare que le hagas daño, te detendré como sea — se apresuró Iruka a decir, no le quedaba mucho, sentía su muerte se aproximaba, estaba a punto de desfallecer.

— No seas estúpido, maldito idiota. Es hora de que me sueltes de una vez por todas, maldito desgraciado — contestó con enojo Mizuki, no aguanto más la molesta intervención de Iruka, así que lo golpeó en la cabeza con toda su fuerza. Este se desplomo en el suelo, inmóvil desangrándose. Sin más, dejo ahí tirado el cuerpo del quien fue alguna vez su amigo, su compañero.

Camino unos instantes para prepararse a ir por Naruto y darle el mismo destino. Su sorpresa fue que Iruka no se rendiría, levantándose como puede para lanzarse con una kunai directo hacia él. El Forcejeo entre ambos es duro pero a pesar de que Mizuki tenía la ventaja nunca espero que la Kunai que poseían entre sus manos Iruka se le clavara directamente en su ojo Izquierdo, haciéndolo que se separara del forcejeo y gritara de dolor. En ese leve instante aprovecha el buen Iruka para tratar de darle final a Mizuki.

Mientras esto sucedía, Naruto trataba de estar lo más lejos posible y de encontrar a alguien quien lo ayudara en ese momento. No podía pensar, entre la revelación, la situación de robo del pergamino que realizó, el sacrificio de su apreciado profesor, la traición de Mizuki y sobre todo lo que dirían de él en la aldea si se enteraban, no podía pensar bien, tenía una presión muy severa en su mente, su mente era un completo caos, aumentada por el cansancio del duro entrenamiento que hizo, olvidándose por el momento que vivía de la técnica que había aprendido.

Aminoro el paso encontrando un árbol en el cual esperaría a que alguien pasara para pedirle ayuda, principalmente para su sensei. Tenía miedo, bastante miedo porque hubiera muerto su sensei, miedo por las consecuencias de sus actos tan imprudentes. Sabía que el Hokage lo escucharía y lo entenderían, en cambio las personas de la aldea, los shinobis y sus compañeros de la academia, no lo entenderían, sería juzgado, masacrado por las miradas de un odio renovado hacia él, más que por el Kyubi encerrado en su interior. Era una madrugada fría y aun oscura pareciendo que todo estaba perdido para él, que no habría un mañana.

Ya estando, lejos de la zona de encuentro con Mizuki, este espero escondido a ver si veía pasar algún jounin o a tal vez a Iruka aunque fuera poca la esperanza que tenía de verlo con vida. Pese aquello quería pensar que sobreviviría al encuentro con Mizuki, que se salvaría y que pese a su castigo podría disfrutar otro tazón de ramen con Iruka en Ichiraku.

— (Como pude ser tan idiota, fui un completo estúpido. Nunca me perdonare, no debí confiar ciegamente en ese maldito de Mizuki, solo por querer ser un ninja. Si salgo bien de esto, juro que tratare de nunca darme por vencido y de ser un buen ninja para la aldea. Realmente no tengo cara con que verle al Hokage y más aún del sacrificio que hizo Iruka sensei, todo por ser tan estúpido. Sin más tendré que proteger este pergamino mientras aparezca alguien y le pueda explicar la situación)— pensaba mientras esperaba a que alguien llegara en su búsqueda, en búsqueda del Naruto, el niño cabeza hueca, el niño demonio, el niño sin futuro aparente.

Había pasado una hora esperando oculto en el árbol, alerta de cualquier jounin que pasara. En ese instante escucho de entre los arbustos salir a una persona. Aún era oscuro, no podía ver de quien se trataba, así que espero un poco para ver de quien se podría tratar.

Esta persona caminaba a un ritmo lento, torpe, como si estuviera herida, solo para que a unos pasos cayera al suelo. Naruto al ver esto, bajó rápidamente de su escondite para ver quién era, deseaba que fuera Iruka y no ese maldito de Mizuki. No dudaría en dejarlo morir por esa trampa hacia él y la posible muerte de su sensei, además de traicionar a la aldea.

Bajo siendo cauteloso y sin dejar de tener cuidado vislumbrando que se trataba de Iruka. Fue entonces a su ayuda, arrojando a un lado el pergamino y con sumo cuidado volteo el cuerpo de su profesor. Naruto trato de despertarlo, haciendo que este abriera un poco sus ojos, pareciendo que tuviera sueño.

— Naruto... ¿eres tú? — dijo Iruka con dificultad.

— Si soy yo, no se preocupe iré por ayuda solo aguante un poco más, se lo pido por favor. — respondió con un poco de tristeza y preocupación.

— No, te no vayas. Me queda muy poco tiempo, Naruto, quédate conmigo un poco más. Ya no logro sentir mi cuerpo, además de que siento un enorme frío. — hablo Iruka, tratando de aguantar el dolor, cosa que noto el jovencito.

— No, se preocupe, no me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré con usted. — Le respondió Naruto, tratando de no llorar, pero aun así no aguanto en decirlo — ¡LO SIENTO!... lo siento mucho Iruka sensei, nunca debí haber sido tan estúpido. Nunca debí de haberle creído a Mizuki tan ciegamente. Nunca debí anhelar ser un ninja antes de tiempo, por favor, no se muera.

— No se muera Iruka sensei, le prometo que no hare mas bromas a la aldea, ni al Hokage, ni a usted; solo no me deje solo por favor. — Sentía el rubio un dolor muy grande, uno que hacía salir esas palabras.

Iruka con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, trato de hablar pero ya no podía. Entonces le hace una seña a Naruto para que se acerque hacia él un poco más, aún le tenía algo que decir, algo que no podría esperar. Naruto acerco su rostro para escuchar las últimas palabras de su sensei, atento a lo que le iba a decir. Y en ese momento, Iruka le sonrió para decirle al oído lo último que diría a Naruto.

— Naruto quiero que sepas — dijo con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Iruka, entonces puso su mano en su hombro para tratar de continuar. —Quiero que sepas que todos te odian y que después de esto te odiaran más que nunca pero no te preocupes, pese a eso. Yo también te odio y te diré que ahora morirás igual que tu querido sensei. —

Estas palabras lo dejaron paralizados, pasmado, solo para sentir como la mano que estaba recargada en su hombro ahora estaba en su cuello agarrándolo firmemente del pescuezo y ver como la imagen de su profesor desaparecía en una nube de humo y revelara a Mizuki con una gran herida a medio curar en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, donde alguna vez había un ojo.

Que miserable podía sentirse al no darse cuenta de quién se trataba desde un principio. En ese momento en que su estupidez, sus ganas por ser un ninja había arrastrado a la única persona que se preocupaba por él hacia la muerte, a una trampa destinada solo para él, para ser asesinado. Solo que ahora sufriría un destino peor que el de su querido sensei, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Si sobrevivía, sufriría las consecuencias más horribles que nadie se pudiera imaginar y más en su condición de paria en la aldea.

La risa perversa se escuchó por parte del malévolo shinobi, después de hacer una actuación tan perfecta que engañó a Naruto por completo, demostrando lo inútil que era como ninja.

— No, no llores precioso, no derrames tus lagrimas aun, sabes viene la mejor parte. — le reprocho Mizuki con una expresión siniestra, psicópata.

Este se levantó sin quitarle la mano encima apretando aún más el cuello de Naruto. Para después encaminarlo al árbol más cercano y empujándolo al tronco casi empujándolo si dejar de presionar su cuello. Puso su otra mano en la mejilla del niño, acariciándola y se hizo camino hacia su cuello para desabrochar el único botón de sus prendas y bajar el zíper de su chándal.

— Ya no te preocupes antes de que me vaya nos divertiremos que aún nos falta mucho por hacer.

— le comento Mizuki con un tono seco, sugerente a Naruto, el cual ya no podía hacer nada, su destino ya estaba sellado, tragando en seco, sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba. Un cruel escenario, uno muy sucio y repugnante antes de morir, ya no podía luchar, ni escapar estaba cansado y más aún después de haberse escondido para que no lo encontrara, aun así fue todo en vano, cayendo nuevamente en las manos del shinobi perverso.

— Si, el cuerpo que guarda al zorro de nueve colas, una simple jaula que contiene un hermoso tesoro de poder y destrucción, nadie se molestara con que utilice a la jaula para mi diversión mientras no estropee el tesoro ¿No es verdad? Naruto. — dijo con alevosía, con odio, con morbo Mizuki.

Los largos y frío dedos de Mizuki acariciaron toda la circunferencia del chico y en un súbito movimiento rasgó la camisa blanca que cubría su abdomen.

— Pero miren ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El famoso sello que nos salvó a todos, aprisionando al mugroso Zorro demoniaco que asesinó a cientos en una sola noche. — hablo Mizuki con una alegría funesta.

— Knock Knock — Dijo Mizuki, tocando el vientre del muchacho dos veces con la punta de sus dedos.

— Mmmm… Vaya que decepción, parece que no hay nadie en casa, tal vez deba tocar más fuerte, no lo crees.

— respondió Mizuki viendo a Naruto con su cara de temor, este último sabía que tendría una muerte de lo más lenta y contraria a lo que se le tenía guardado desde un principio.

Comenzó por un fuerte puñetazo que impactó su vientre y antes de que pudiera procesarlo el mismo puño volvió a impactar, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte. El dolor era insoportable, lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, cada puñetazo rompía una parte del chico rubio, el cual quería gritar pero el fuerte agarre en su garganta no se lo permitía.

— Al parecer no ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte, creo que debo añadirle un poco más de Intensidad para que responda. — con un tono cómico comentó Mizuki, este alzo su puño nuevamente al aire y concentró un poco de chakra en este.

— Knock Knock — Golpeó nuevamente.

Con el primer puñetazo Naruto sintió como todo lo que había comido en la semana se hacía camino por su esófago.

— Knock Knock —

Con el segundo perdió el control de su vejiga y mojo los pantalones.

— Knock Knock —

Con el tercero su garganta cedió y empezó a gritar mientras expulsaba por boca y nariz una mezcla de vómitos y sangre.

— Knock Knock —

Con el cuarto sintió como la piel de su abdomen se desprendía.

— Knock Knock —

Con el quinto ensucia sus pantalones.

— Knock Knock —

Con el sexto sintió la corteza del árbol se quebraba y como las astillas se clavaban en su espalda.

— Knock Knock —

Con el séptimo sintió como goteaban sus oídos.

— Knock Knock —

Con el octavo sus manos y pies se entumecieron.

— Knock Knock —

Con el noveno su vista empezó a nublarse.

— Knock Knock —

Con el décimo apenas podía respirar.

— Knock Knock —

Con el vigésimo dejó de moverse.

— Knock Knock —

Con el trigésimo le era difícil recordar dónde estaba y que estaba sucediendo.

— Knock Knock —

Con el centésimo el ser conocido como Naruto dejo de existir, ahora era un costal de carne de boxeo sangrante, sin conciencia alguna semi muerto.

Mientras esto pasaba, en un cuarto lúgubre parecido a un cuarto de calderas se encontraba un niño rubio. Este lloraba con el rostro hundido entre las piernas en un rincón, siendo este observado desde el fondo de la enorme habitación atrás de unos inmensos barrotes por unos gigantescos ojos. La habitación se estremecía cada cierto tiempo, con un DONG que resonaba. Ya no había esperanza para él, este era el horrible final que le tocaba, el final para Naruto.

— [Naruto... Naruto... Que te dije... Que nunca te des por vencido, ese es tu fuerte y nunca lo debes de olvidar] — Reacciono al escuchar esas palabras, las cuales fueron las últimas palabras que Iruka le dijo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero ¿que podía hacer? estaba débil e incapaz de serle frente al malvado de Mizuki. Fue en ese lapso que escucho algo que nunca vio venir, algo que nunca se espero o que nunca creyó que pasaría.

— _Me guste o no, dependo de ti insignificante mocoso. Toma parte de mi chakra niño y mata al desgraciado que nos está fastidiando_ — Con un gran enojo y potente voz, sonando aterradora era el Kyubi el cual estaba más que molesto por el retumbar de la habitación, solo para finalizar diciéndole — _¡tómalo ahora!_ — para que después se escuchará un potente rugido en toda la habitación, sacándolo de ese letargo que se puso Naruto mientras le daban una paliza.

El puño lleno de chakra se precipitó una vez más contra el estómago del muchacho, su cuerpo inánime suspendido contra la corteza pareció tensarse y reaccionar más agudamente al dolor. El perpetrador se encorvo con intención de pegarle aún más bruscamente.

Para su sorpresa, el chico sostuvo el brazo que apretaba su cuello y con un fuerte impulso balancea sus piernas para atraparlo en una llave de brazo veloz y potente. El profesor cayó al suelo mordiendo el polvo. La maniobra del muchacho había sido tan veloz y precisa que no dio cabida a contrarrestar. Perplejo, solo pudo observar mientras trataba de quitárselo sin que este terminara su maniobra.

Los ojos azules que se reflejaron con los suyos le aterrorizaban. Eran unos ojos serenos y calmados pero a la vez peligrosos, llenos de poder, ojos que discrepaban con la figura que ostentaban después de la paliza que le había dado.

El niño trató de torcer con un gran esfuerzo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas el brazo de Mizuki, para terminar rompiéndole el brazo. Como fuese se separaron, Naruto cambiando su postura a una de combate mientras que Mizuki se quejaba, se puso de pie y tomo su brazo, sobándolo para aminorar el horrible dolor.

— Ahora te hare sufrir con algo mucho peor, no importando que me encuentren los demás, maldito zorro hijo de puta. — dijo Mizuki, enojado, irritado por haberse confiado en el último momento para haberse dejado sorprender con aquella maniobra.

Se tenso, un brazo roto, sin visión por la pérdida del ojo izquierdo, un enorme cansancio, tenía una desventaja pero no tanto como Naruto por la severa golpiza que recibió por sus poderosos puños despiadados en su pequeño cuerpo, tenía la ventaja, nada podría salir mal.

— Y dime, crees que saldrás victorioso solo porque me rompiste el brazo. Porque si es así, te advierto que te matare muy lentamente, torturándote de la más horrible manera, mocoso imbécil. — comentó Mizuki con gracia viendo como Naruto se mantenía en pie cerrando los ojos.

— Sabes, disfrute mucho en degollar al muy pobre y estúpido de Iruka, le ahorre la vergüenza de vivir como un mediocre shinobi, una mediocre persona, un mediocre profesor que ni le pudo enseñar a hacer un simple jutsu a un estúpido como tú. —

Mizuki trato de molestar a Naruto para tener ventaja. Una estrategia simple usando el caracter explosivo y la imprudencia que tenia Naruto en su contra, solo para someterlo y hacerlo que pagar no solo por el brazo roto que tenía, sino por el ojo que había perdido anteriormente.

— ¿¡Que nada!? Bueno, que se puede esperar de una bestia como tú, una estúpida bestia que ha causado desdicha y muerte, algo que nunca debió existir. No sé si reír o llorar por tan patético ser y más aún tu sueño de ser Hokage, deberías de ver las diversas burlas que todos hacen por tu ridículo sueño. — término Mizuki de hablar pero ninguna reacción, ninguna respuesta por parte de Naruto, su ataques verbales en contra de este parecían no afectar a su persona.

— Bueno, si no tienes nada que decir mocoso estúpido será mejor que te ponga de rodillas y te haga suplicar porque te mate rápidamente, bastardo — termino de hablar con una excitación por masacrar a Naruto, con su único brazo sano fue rápidamente hacia el para atacarle.

Al instante de que este le fuera a propinar un ataque mortal el cual dejaría en el suelo al rubio, sintió como en el ambiente se impregnaba una sed de sangre tremenda que casi se podría comparar a la de hace doce años, esto hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por tal sensación. Solo para detener su ataque y retrocediera saltando hacia atrás al instante por el inmenso miedo que le invadió. Fue ahí donde lo que observo lo dejó más que helado, eso fue la mirada penetrante de un verdadero demonio viéndole, cuyos ojos escarlata mostraban una gran ira y odio hacia él, casi matándolo con la simple mirada que tenía, no era otro más que Naruto, el jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Por más que trataba de moverse, estaba paralizado por el miedo que tenía, sentía que como lo masacraba con esa mirada fulminante. Fue ahí donde Naruto grito para casi terminar rugiendo salvajemente expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra rojo, el cual lo estaba envolviendo cambiando su aspecto por completo, alargando sus colmillos, erizando su cabello y remarcando sus marcas en la mejillas y facciones haciéndolo lucir completamente salvaje.

Retrocedió un poco más tratando de escapar pero inmediatamente sus piernas le pesaban, no sabía qué hacer. Matarlo era la única opción pero podría acaso con eso que provoco que saliera. Parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si no hubiera salida alguna más que ser alimento de gusanos al final de la masacre, de la carnicería que sufriría por el mismo demonio que trato de llamar tocando rudamente su jaula.

Solo vio a Naruto a uno metros del para que en un segundo estuviera enfrente propinándole un golpe en el pecho sacándole todo el aire. Antes de que probara el piso, fue jalado del brazo sano que le quedaba y se lo rompieran como si se tratara de una simple rama de madera. Para que a su vez le dieran una patada que lo hiciera caer a la dirección opuesta, pero no fue así, otra patada de un inmenso poder lo mando a estrellarse a un árbol cercano.

Todo pasaba rápido y lento a la vez para Mizuki. No podía luchar en su contra, Naruto le estaba propinando una severa golpiza a una velocidad que nunca vio venir. En ese momento trataba de levantarse y salir huyendo. Aun si lo deseaba le era imposible, sintió como se le quebró la espalda al momento de impactar con el tronco del árbol.

Estando recargado en el árbol donde vio como justo delante de él estaba Naruto y como este lo alzaba de cuello como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, justo como él lo hizo, solo que ahora el chico Demonio le retribuye de la misma manera la golpiza que le dio unos minutos atrás.

Por la zona dos Jounin habían sentido la explosión de chakra el cual los alertó de la posible amenaza del Kyubi, sabían que Naruto había robado el pergamino con jutsus prohibidos y era posible que él lo estuviera usando para sacar su verdadera forma, el zorro de nueve colas. Era algo que no podían permitir, tenían que llegar rápido antes que se liberara el Demonio de su forma humana e hiciera nuevamente una masacre como aquel fatídico día, solo que esta vez terminado el trabajo por completo.

El silencio que había en el bosque fue roto por una serie de grito potentes llenos de dolor, desesperación y angustia. Ese sonido provenía de Mizuki, el cual suplicaba por piedad a Naruto, en cambio este no se inmuto ni un poco continuando dándole golpes hasta casi romper el tronco del árbol dejando una mancha de sangre apenas visible, proveniente de la espalda del chaleco que tenía Mizuki.

Ya cansado, Naruto empezó por hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer y eso era jugar con el destrozado hombre, cuyo cuerpo ya parecía una bolsa amorfa por las costillas y demás hueso roto. Lo agarro del pie, jalando su pierna para aventarlo al otro lado para que el mismo con su velocidad lo recibiera con su pie pateándolo, repitiendo la acción anterior dos veces no obstante, en la última lo recibió nuevamente para patearlo mandandolo a volar unos metros al aire para que estando ahí, apareciera arriba de Mizuki uniendo sus manos para darle un fuerte golpe que lo mandó estrellarse estrepitosamente al suelo.

Apenas pudiéndose revolcar del semejante castigo que estaba recibiendo con casi todo roto y al borde de perder el conocimiento hasta fallecer. El villano maldecía hasta el último de los infiernos al demonio de pelo amarillo que tenía en frente suyo, se maldecía por no haberlo matado rápidamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Ya más relajado sin ese manto de chakra rojo con un semblante de pocos amigos se acercó hacia Mizuki, sin darle el más mínimo respiro dejo caer todo su peso sobre su muslo, golpeándolo violentamente con su codo y rompiéndole el fémur de forma tan atroz haciendo que el hueso se viera claramente visible fuera de su piel.

Para rematar, tomó la única pierna sana que tenia y dobló su tobillo en un torniquete terminando de romper lo único sano que le quedaba al miserable hombre. Quien hubiese visto al hombre en esas circunstancias, fácilmente lo hubieran confundido con una caricatura humana. Aun así, le agarro del chaleco, lo miro al ojo que le quedaba haciendo que se horrorizara Mizuki. Naruto sabía que ahora no había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacer pagar a aquel maldito traidor por haber asesinado a su sensei y por haberlo utilizado para traicionar a la aldea.

Mizuki empezó a llorar pero eso no bastó para que se tentará el corazón Naruto. El rubio lo agarró por la cabeza con las dos manos, sin titubear le dio un giro rápido y certero solo para que escuchase el crujir de su cuello, sonido el cual lo reconforto un poco. Solo para que en los pocos minutos soltara el cuerpo sin vida del ninja traidor, así de simple acabó con él después de toda la noche tan horrible por la que pasó cosa que lo marcaría de por vida.

Minutos antes que Mizuki le diera lo que sería su último golpe, una especie de energía lo invadió casi haciendo que se recuperara un poco. No obstante estaba extremadamente agotado en todos los sentidos, cayendo rendido de rodillas para después desplomarse en el suelo, respirando agitado, sintiendo como volvía los dolores que ignoró a la hora de enfrentarse con Mizuki. Pensando, que tarde o temprano tenía que acabar todo de una vez.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo para caminar por donde había tirado el pergamino. Era hora de la verdad, de enfrentar esas consecuencias causadas por su extremada actitud y desesperación querer ser un ninja, era hora de enfrentar a su miedo más actual el cual se había renovado, el desprecio completo de toda la Aldea.

Podría tomar algún camino fácil en ese instante pero eso significaba huir como un cobarde, culpable de la muerte de Iruka y ser acusado como traidor, añadiendo la constante cacería de algún shinobi u Anbu que lo encontraran en sus misiones fuera de la aldea. El pequeño chico en esa horrible noche había madurado a la fuerza, así que se dispuso a recoger el pergamino cuando lo escucho lo alarmó.

— NARUTO! — grito un Hotaru un jounin el cual estaba seguido por otro llamado Touma, fue ahí cuando lanzan kunais directamente hacia él.

Naruto sin más las trato de esquivar pero ya no estaba bien después de todo utilizo esa explosión de chakra para acabar con el traidor de Mizuki, fue ahí donde una kunai por poco se le clava en el pie pero aun así varias pasaron rosando haciendo cortadas a su paso, haciéndolo gemir levemente de dolor. Estaba débil como para hacer algo para detenerlos y explicarles, aun así entendió que no podría razonar con ellos, estos hombres tenían una mirada oscura, fría, de odio, la misma mirada que había observado en su corta vida hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera moverse del suelo o tan siquiera pensar en algo, Hotaru ya estaba delante de él. Este le pateo para que el otro jounin, Touma lo atrapara en sus brazos y lo agarrara de tal forma que no se pudiera mover, exponiendo su pecho.

Fue entonces que Hotaru fue a golpearlo con tal intensidad que parecía que querían acabar lo que Mizuki no había logrado. Naruto ya no estaba en condiciones, su pobre cuerpo estaba hecho un estropajo de ser humano, varios golpes continuaban con el castigo, haciendo que sacara reflujo con sangre y gritos. Estaba mareado, no sentía nada era como si el mundo le diera vueltas, ya no aguantaba su cuerpo tal agonía en un silencio que no dejaba escuchar lo que decían los jounin.

— NARUTO, HIJO DE PUTA, MAL NACIDO, COMO TE ATREVISTES A MATARLOS. — dijo el Hotaru que lo estaba golpeándolo con simples puños pero con mucha intensidad, deseaba matarlo pero quería hacerlo sufrir por toda esa destrucción que causó hace doce años, de tratar de destruir nuevamente la aldea, robándose el pergamino de los Hokages y sobretodo matar a dos de sus compañeros.

Mientras este le reclamaba con puños a un Naruto moribundo y sordo. El otro lo detenía con toda su fuerza, quería igual que su compañero hacerlo pagar al pequeño traidor por su osadía, por todas las cosas que había hecho.

— Terminaremos el trabajo que no pudo terminar el Yondaime Hokage. — le decía Touma el cual lo sostenía, aun recordando a su padre y hermano mayor que murieron durante el ataque causado por el Kyubi, recuerdo que le saco una lagrima. — Te haremos pagar, te mataremos y cuando terminemos le contaremos a la Aldea que por fin has muerto Demonio. —

— (Ya no resisto mas. Siento como mi vida se me va a cada golpe, tal vez es aquí donde llegue. Bueno por lo menos espero verte Iruka sensei) — Pensaba ya en lo último Naruto, se había rendido, estaba feliz por un lado de que sus todos sus sufrimientos, miedos y soledad se quedarían atrás, por el otro estaba triste y dolido, su gran sueño nunca se cumpliría, ya no había nada porqué vivir.

— _¡Estúpido! Mocoso inútil._ — lo dijo una voz la cual no reconocía, al escucharla parecía que el tiempo se detenía, viendo como el jounin le lanzaba otro golpe quedando detenido, fijo si moverse. Fue ahí donde escuchó la voz nuevamente.

— _Así de simple te rindes, eres patético. Te dejas matar ¿por qué? por ya no sufrir, para ya no odiar ¿por qué?_ — Era el Kyubi el cual le hablaba con una macabra voz que lo hubiera helado en otro momento pero ahora no le importaba. — _Así de simple te dejas matar por lo que yo hice. Si algo puedo saber, es que tú eres inocente, eres mi carcelero. Algo que al parecer ellos no parecen diferenciar con sus pequeñas mentes._ —

— (Que importa, yo ya no puedo seguir. Ya me canse, aparte tengo todo el cuerpo destrozado como para luchar, si a eso te refieres) — decía Naruto cansado al Kyubi. — (Aparte ellos no saben lo que hacen, los veo y tiene mucho dolor y odio en sus rostros por haber perdido a alguien, es por eso que me odian casi todos, es por eso que trato de entender un poco ese dolor, algo que nunca me puse a pensar. No lo sé, es muy cansado ahora).

— _Y así de simple los dejas. Ya deja de hacerte el mártir, deja de pensar que te lo mereces, deja de pensar que así retribuiras el daño hecho por mí o los pequeños errores que tuviste e hiciste a la aldea._ — continuaba el Kyubi hablándole, tratando de evitar la muerte de su contenedor haciéndolo cambiar de parecer, fue ahí donde se le ocurrió decirle algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado. La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no podía tener simpatía por ningún humano, ni mucho menos por quien servía como una prisión, una jaula, su carcelero pero si quería sobrevivir lo tendría que decir, no había opción.

— _Aunque odie decírtelo en lo más profundo de mí ser, el Yondaime Hokage y tu madre se sacrificaron para que tú tuvieras un futuro donde fueras feliz a pesar de no estar ellos contigo._ — dijo el Kyubi molesto al decirle esto a Naruto atrayendo su atención por tales palabras, aunque muy en el fondo había otro motivo que lo orillaba decir tales cosas el kyubi.

— _Que algún día dominarías mi poder y así detener al tipo que me controlo aquella fatídica noche, el mismo sujeto que provocó todo ese dolor hace doce años._ — continuó diciendo el kyubi para pausar y esperar una respuesta, la cual nunca obtuvo, la conexión entre ellos se cortó. Ya no había forma de que se comunicara y tratara convencerlo de resistir, e inclusive dejarlo usar aún más chakra para salir de aquella situación, pareciera que todo estaba perdido para él y para el muchacho, este era el final.

Indudablemente nuestro protagonista no esperaba esa nueva revelación, su mente se puso en blanco un breve instante hasta que sus pensamientos adquirían algo de luz en todo ese caos que tenía en su cabeza, los cuales no lo dejaban pensar. Ahora sabía que había otras persona le había brindado su confianza a tal punto de sacrificar sus vidas por él, estaba más que feliz. Ya no podría ser todo igual que antes, ahora parecía que tenía una misión que cumplir, no importando tanto lo que pensase la aldea de él.

Aunque le costaba trabajo aceptar, entendía que el Kyubi tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Sabía que no tenía culpa alguna, que nunca debía rendirse, que no tenía que fallarle al Yondaime Hokage, a su profesor Iruka y sobre todo a su Madre, la persona más importante, persona que lo amo tanto que dio su vida por él.

Parecía que el tiempo volvía a correr, el jounin le dio un golpe más y se hartó diciéndole a su compañero que lanzaría un Jutsu de fuego con todo su poder y que al instante que lo lanzara se apartara y así quemaría lo que quedaba de Naruto. Este retrocedió y empezó a realizar una serie de sellos con su mano para que después con todo su poder lanzará un fuego intenso.

Inmediatamente salió la gran llamarada de fuego que se formaba yendo directo a su objetivo. Touma que agarraba fuertemente a Naruto se apartó al instante a solos segundos de que impactara el jutsu, logrando así su cometido, quemar al mocoso de doce años. Solo para percatarse de algo inusual al ver cómo se consumía el rubio en las llamas. Se dieron cuenta que no se trataba del niño demonio quien se quemaba sino que era el cuerpo sin vida de Mizuki. Había utilizado un jutsu de sustitución, fue lo que dedujeron ambos shinobis buscando alrededor pero no lo hallaron, fue ahí donde uno vio un rastro, una mancha de sangre en dirección a un río cercano.

Naruto seguía caminando como podía, su andar era algo torpe entre toda esa vegetación de aquel bosque aún oscuro, tenía que escapar de esos jounin como fuese. Necesitaba recuperarse y hablar con el Hokage, para aclarar toda la situación respecto al haber tomado el pergamino, evitando como fuese en su andar a cualquier shinobi de la aldea que lo estuviese buscando.

— (No me siento bien. Posiblemente hubiera muerto, si no hubiera sido por el constante esfuerzo que le ponía al entrenar para tratar de sobresalir en la academia o tal vez sea por el mismo kyubi, cuyo chakra siento que me cura poco a poco) — Era lo que deducía Naruto al momento de moverse de ahí pero no era tiempo para eso.

Pasaron varios minutos, su torpe caminar lo había llevado cerca de lo que parecía ser un río. Una oportunidad de tomar algo de agua, lavarse la sangre y calmar el ardor de las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Aun así sentía mucho frío dado que dejó atrás su chándal al momento de sustituirse con el cuerpo de Mizuki tratando de hacer la finta de ser él quien se quemaba, táctica que no funcionó como él esperaba.

A solo unos metros de él se encontraba un río en donde podría saciar su sed. Sabía que ya estaba a unas horas de amanecer, así que decidió aprovechar para descansar unos pocos minutos y continuar su travesía hacia la torre Hokage. En eso escucha un ruido de entre las ramas de los árboles, alertandolo demasiado tarde.

— Por fin te encontramos Naruto. — Grito Touma emocionado con kunais en mano, el cual lo estaba mirando desde la rama de un árbol al otro lado del río, sorprendiéndolo al haberlo encontrado.

Touma saltó ágilmente y a toda velocidad iba a por Naruto, este último trato de correr para escapar pero no le fue posible, ya que se tropezó al sentir el impacto de varias kunais penetrando su cuerpo, una en el tobillo izquierdo, otra en el muslo derecho, una en el hombro izquierdo y otra al costado derecho, esto hizo que se e estampara horriblemente en el suelo.

Fue ahí donde el rubio alzo su mirada para ver que al frente suyo se encontraba el otro Jounin. Se trataba de Hotaru, que alegre estaba terminando de hacer sellos de mano, finalizando y exhalando de su ser un poderoso Jutsu de Fuego, mismo que reconoció, el ataque que evitó varios minutos atrás.

Esta vez ya no había escape, tan pronto como la llamarada fue lanzada, está impacto ante un inmóvil Naruto. El ataque lo recibió completamente para su desgracia en esos momentos en que ya se había decidido a cambiar, a superarse y mostrar madurez al aceptar que fue su error tomar el pergamino, todo acababa todo para él en ese preciso instante.

El silencio que había en el bosque era roto nuevamente por los desgarradores y terribles gritos que arrojaba Naruto al verse devorado por el intenso fuego. Los jounin esperaban ver ese espectáculo con gusto pero lo que vieron no fue de su agrado. Lo que vieron fue muy desagradable casi provocando sentimientos contradictorios, habían olvidado que aún se trataba de joven de doce años, casi un niño pero aun así era el Kyubi, un niño que mató a dos de su compañeros shinobis, Iruka y Mizuki. Una contradicción más en este mundo perverso, en este mundo de shinobis.

Ellos veían como se retorcía entre las llamas del fuego el cuerpo de Naruto, aun con sus alaridos al aire. Lo mejor que hicieron fue irse y dejar atrás el acto de justicia que hicieron, el que creyeron justo en ese preciso momento para todos. Siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás a entregar el pergamino que le fue robado al Lord Hokage.

— ¿Está seguro de lo que hacemos? — pregunto dudoso Touma, tratando de no mirar atrás. El mismo que sujeto a Naruto, el mismo que le clavó kunais para evitar su escape cercano al río.

— Sí, estoy seguro, es lo mejor. Que muera entre las llamas en soledad. Además ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, absolutamente nada. — dijo inmutable, serio mientras avanzaban Hotaru, cuestionarse en su interior si fue lo mejor, pese a su conflicto interno se dispuso a convencer de que estuvo bien hecho a su compañero.

— No tiene las fuerzas ni para moverse e inclusive para ir al río, si a eso te refieres, su movilidad es nula por el cansancio y las kunais. — decía muy serio el jounin que en dos veces le lanzó el jutsu de fuego, y que a la segunda lo había logrado.

Seguían avanzando, saltando entre las ramas, alejándose más a cada paso que daban de aquel lugar donde ajusticiaron a la bestia que mató a miles hace doce años, que ahora había hurtado y matado a dos compañeros shinobis que estaban en su búsqueda.

Ya todo había acabado, las almas de los que habían caído podrían descansar en paz. Todos en la aldea podrían tratar de cerrar completamente esa cicatriz que dejó aquel demonio que salió impune después para seguir viviendo doce años como uno de los suyos.

Una vez neutralizado el pequeño demonio hace unas cuantas horas miraron a su alrededor en el centro del bosque. Pudieron observar a Lord Hokage acompañado de un grupo de shinobis, que estaban inspeccionando el área. Esa área donde hallaron a Naruto rompiéndole el cuello a Mizuki después de sentir la explosión de chakra del Kyubi que los había alertado.

Estos al verlos habían bajado felices, se podría decir que la misión de búsqueda fue un éxito y aún más al eliminar a Naruto. En ese momento que se acercaban miraron la tristeza que se reflejaba en el rostro de Lord Hokage, no sabían qué estaba pasando. Era acaso que habían hallado otro cuerpo de algún compañero, no sabían que pensar en ese momento.

— Que bueno que recuperaron el pergamino de las manos de Mizuki, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si este lo utilizara para sus propios fines dentro de la aldea. — dijo un jounin el cual se le acercó a ellos, al momento de verlos llegar — Aunque es horrible saber cómo engañó a Naruto para que robara el pergamino y posteriormente lo matara a él, después de asesinar a Iruka. —

Tras recibir aquella información, sentían como todo se iba a la basura. Todo los que creyeron y habían hecho hace algunas horas estaba completamente errado. Touma no sabía qué decir, sentía una gran vergüenza, una gran deshonra en su actuar. En el caso de Hotaru, este trataba de convencerse así mismo que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Los dos se sentían como lo peor y más habiendo atacado a Naruto sin contemplación alguna, simplemente guiados no más por lo aparente de la situación, al igual que con ese odio que le tenían al kyubi, cosa que fue el combustible para acabar con la vida de Naruto sin compasión.

— Y díganme lograron matar o capturar a Mizuki? — les pregunto el jounin para que le dieran detalles de cómo habían recuperaron el pergamino.

Touma iba a hablar pero fue Hotaru quien se adelantó y así evitar que lo castigaran por haber hecho justicia por su propia mano a Naruto aun siendo inocente de este crimen pero cabe detallar que fue cómplice involuntario o eso era lo que quería creer para tener su mente tranquila en ese momento.

— La verdad, es que el muy desgraciado se nos escapó... — trato de decir Hotaru quien fue interrumpido por el Hokage el cual estaba a sus espaldas mirando algo para darse la vuelta y entrar en la conversación.

— ¿Quiero que me digan que paso? — preguntó en tono muy serio y autoritario a los dos shinobis los cuales sintieron miedo ante esa pregunta. Fue entonces que Hotaru prefirió que debía decírselo Touma, ya que el trataría de defenderse ante el hecho de no haber esperado una explicación de Naruto ante los hechos, aun sabiendo que era un mundo de shinobis donde no debes confiarte demasiado, una excusa más para deslindarse.

— Lord Hokage, hemos recuperamos el pergamino con los jutsus prohibidos. — dijo Touma apresurandose a decirle, preocupado a como reaccionaria el Hokage, el cual le tenía cierto cariño a Naruto. Con tan solo ver la pesada situación que se presentaba, este se acercó al Hokage para ver que en sus manos tenía el chándal algo quemado perteneciente a Naruto, cercano al un cuerpo irreconocible, carbonizado en su totalidad, el cuerpo de Mizuki. El mismo cuerpo que había utilizado Naruto para evadir del primer ataque de Hotaru, sustituyéndolo con este en el último segundo.

Era momento de la verdad, Touma tomo algo de aire, para decirle lo que ocurrió. Fue ahí donde el Hokage le dijo. — Dímelo todo, cada detalle que tenga que saber al respecto. Quiero saber ¿Que paso? saber si Mizuki quemó el cuerpo de Naruto.

Esto dejó frío a Touma junto con Hotaru el cual estaba al lado de su compañero. Con tan solo decir esto el Hokage hizo que Hotaru diera seña con la cabeza de que él le diría todo lo que pasó. Touma ni corto, ni perezosos decidió que era lo mejor, porque si él hablaba de seguro terminaría confesando la verdad, dando pie a que fueran a prisión, fueran castigados o les tocará un destino peor que la muerte.

— Bueno, le contaré lo que pasó Lord Hokage. Después de sentir una leve explosión de chakra que reconocimos. Fuimos rápido al lugar donde se sintió, no fuera ser que el Kyubi se hubiera sido liberado. — decía sin titubeos y relajado Hotaru, prosiguiendo con la mentira que se inventaba — Al llegar vimos a Mizuki golpeando a Naruto, pensamos que era por haber robado el pergamino. —

— En el momento que Naruto le gritó traidor y asesino miserable escupiéndole en la cara, Mizuki se puso demasiado furioso ante esto le rompió el cuello. No sabíamos que pensar de lo sucedido en ese breve momento. — Continuaba Hotaru relatando mientras Lord Hokage observaba el chantal de Naruto, para poner atención completamente a lo ultimo — Fue ahí donde bajamos a hablar con él. Sin embargo este nos atacó y dio a pie a una corta pelea, en la cual Mizuki utilizó sustitución al evitar mi Jutsu de fuego, así quedando el cuerpo de Naruto sin vida carbonizado por el jutsu. —

— No obstante, le seguimos el paso en su intento de escape cerca del río. Ahí fue donde le pusimos una emboscada en la cual lo herimos. Sin embargo no se rendiría tan fácil, iba utilizar un jutsu desconocido tratando de matar a mi compañero el cual se confió, fue ahí donde me apresure a realizar el jutsu de fuego que con anterioridad había evitado. En ese instante no pudo hacer nada quedando entre las llamas retorciéndose hasta morir. Apenas tuvimos suerte que no matara a mi compañero y se destruyera el pergamino en el proceso —

Terminando su relato completamente falso, alterando todos los hechos sucedidos, Hotaru espero a que se lo creyera el Hokage en ese momento de debilidad. No obstante el viejo Hokage cayó de rodillas aferrándose al chándal que le perteneció a Naruto. Todos miraron como le salían lágrimas al Sandaime Hokage.

— ¡Demonios! Como no pude llegar antes. Si tan solo me hubiera apresurado después de encontrar a Naruto a merced de Mizuki con mi bola de cristal hubiera evitado que ocurriera esto. — Se recriminaba el Hokage por no haberlo hallado rápido con su jutsu telescópico, se lamentaba de ser viejo y no haberle sido de ayuda a Iruka como a Naruto.

No lo podían creer tanto Touma como Hotaru, habían evitado las consecuencias de sus actos pero aun así se sentían muy mal en el fondo, uno más que otro por tal mentira. Solo ellos serian los únicos en saber la verdad de lo ocurrido esa madrugada de aquel día, un secreto que solo ellos sabrían y guardarían muy bien hasta su muerte.

Acabando de llegar al lugar, Kakashi Hatake. Jounin el cual acababa de enterarse de lo sucedido al regresar de una misión fuera de la aldea. Fue informado sobre lo acontecido, saliendo en la búsqueda de Naruto al lado opuesto de la aldea. Para que en unas horas posteriores fuera avisado por otro shinobi donde se le había visto.

Lamentablemente para su llegaba al sitio, se enteró de las malas noticias que había. El asesinato de Iruka y Naruto perpetrado por Mizuki, el cual al final recibió su castigo muriendo en llamas a manos de dos shinobis que apenas lograron recuperar el pergamino prohibido.

Al igual que el Hokage estaba consternado por la noticia, le dolía muchísimo como el hijo de su sensei había muerto. Tenía ese sentimiento nuevamente cuando murio Obito, Rin y por último su sensei. Un sentimiento de impotencia, de haber fallado nuevamente, algo que nunca espero volver a sentir.

Este se acercó al Sandaime Hokage, poniendo su mano en su hombro, en señal de que el cómo este le acompañaba en tan dolorosa noticia. Ya no había nada más por hacer, más que llevarse los cuerpos y dar por terminada la búsqueda.

El día empezaba triste con aquellas noticias de las cuales toda la aldea se enteraría tarde o temprano. Aún sin imaginar la serie de acontecimientos que vendrían en el futuro, tras este suceso que definiría el destino de la aldea.


End file.
